warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Place of Starry Skies/Roleplay
Here, you can roleplay as a cat in The Place of Starry Skies. In The Place of Starry Skies... (Rping Pegasus) I watched over the group of heroic cats. I felt guilty that I could only free Orpheus from Achlys, and not destroy her completly... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:59, March 15, 2012 (UTC Slither came crashing through the bushes. The trees didn't look dead or shadowy so she must be in some sort of haven. "Hello?" she called Prickl ar 23:01, March 15, 2012 (UTC) (Rping Dusk) "Slither?" I called. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:02, March 15, 2012 (UTC) "Dusk!" For the first time in a long time Slither smiled. "Achlys cannot go here, yes?" Prickl ar 23:06, March 15, 2012 (UTC) "Um..." I said, not sure if the awnser was yes or no. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:07, March 15, 2012 (UTC) "Well, I'm happpy I'm here!" Slither mewed not wanting to here the wrong answer. She was happy to see another cat that wasn't a short-tempered dark-hearted Achlys. "I missed you," She mewed to Dusk and flickered Dusk's ear with her own tail. Prickl ar 23:11, March 15, 2012 (UTC) I purred. "Come on, I'll show you around camp!" I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:12, March 15, 2012 (UTC) "Remember when I led you away from those pesky rogues that wanted your chicken leg?" Slither asked her whiskers twitched with amesument. She had been so different then. Prickl ar 23:15, March 15, 2012 (UTC) I nodded happily. "To bad I didn't last that long afterwards," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:18, March 15, 2012 (UTC) "Hey, you watched over us!" Slither mewed and opened her eyes wide when she saw the pretty moonlight camp. Prickl ar 23:24, March 15, 2012 (UTC) "I know," I purred. We entered the camp. I led her into a den. There were three cats inside. "The gray she-cat is Thetis, the ginger she-cat is Persephone, and the little whilte kit is Asteria," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:27, March 15, 2012 (UTC). I spoke the names softly. "They seem farmiliar.." I mewed and greeted them. Prickl ar 23:35, March 15, 2012 (UT "It's good to see you here, Slither," purred Thetis. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:36, March 15, 2012 (UTC) "I-I haven't met you before, right?" I asked Thetis. Prickl ar 23:41, March 15, 2012 (UTC) "No, but you've met my son," she awnsered. Asteria pounced on Slither's tail. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:42, March 15, 2012 (UTC) "Achilles?" I asked. Slither gave a playful growl to Asteria. Prickl ar 23:46, March 15, 2012 (UTC) "Um, yes," she replied. Asteria let out a playful mew. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:49, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Slither purred then turned to Dusk, "How are the group doing? I heard Orpheus is not under Achlys' control." Prickl ar 23:55, March 15, 2012 (UTC) "I think they are O.K, they are planning to destroy Achlys once and for all, it's just..." I trailed off... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:58, March 15, 2012 (UTC) "What? It's just what?" Slither asked. Prickl ar 00:02, March 16, 2012 (UTC) "I don't think they can fight her and win. The most powerful good cats spirit alive could only damage her slightly," I awnsered. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:05, March 16, 2012 (UTC) "Maybe times have changed," I mewed bitterly. The team was strong and maybe just maybe if all of the starry skies teamed up with them they may be able to damage her more the slightly, Slither chose to speak her thoughts outloud. (So you heard what she thought) Prickl ar 00:09, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (O.K) I nodded. "Not meaning to be the bringer of bad news," said Persephone. "But she also has the Place of Eternal Darkness cats under her control" She paused. "And an evil three headed dog..." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:13, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (oh no not that thing that would have eaten slither! D:) "Oh yeah, that thing. Well we can atleast try!" I meowed. I shuffled my feet, I wasn't the freatest thinker. Prickl ar 00:16, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (It tryed to eat Slither?) I nodded. "Would you like some freash kill?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:21, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (No, Achlys was going to give Slither to Cerberus) "Sure!" Slither purred and ate it thankfully. Prickl ar 00:23, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (Oh, right, I forgot) Asteria pounced on Slither's tail while she ate. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:25, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (Is Asteria young?) Slither purred. Asteria looked up with her innocent eyes. Prickl ar 00:27, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (She died a kit, she's Achilles' adoptive daughter) "Are you going to stay here?" she asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:29, March 16, 2012 (UTC) "Yes, no need to go back to Achlys. I learned how to control cats, not that it is a good thing." I meowed. Prickl ar 00:30, March 16, 2012 (UTC) "Hrm," I though to myself. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:32, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Slither gave Asteria a cuff and playfully tackled her. Prickl ar 00:34, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Asteria playfully batted Slither's ear. I noticed Sky had come back from hunting. "Asteria," he said as he ran over to her. Asteria stopped and looked up at him. "You know better then that," he scolded. "I'm sorry, was she bothering you?" he asked Slither. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:06, March 16, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, It's fine, we were play fighting," I purred. I licked my lips and finished off her rabbit. Prickl ar 16:50, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Sky nodded. "Are you knew here?" he asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:08, March 16, 2012 (UTC) "Well, yes, but I was in the place of enternal darkness for a long while. I actually survived! We were discussing the problem with Achlys..." I meowed to Sky. Prickl ar 17:15, March 16, 2012 (UTC) He nodded. "Have you asked Pegasus?" he sugested. "She knows quite a lot about Achlys." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:20, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Slither shook her head then asked, "Where can I find her?" Prickl ar 17:23, March 16, 2012 (UTC) "She normaly doesn't talk very much about her, but," he paused. "You can find her over that small hill by a pond," he then replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:30, March 16, 2012 (UTC) "okay," I mewed and tried to aproch casually. Don't ask too many questions, act like she is Achlys and will kill you if you ask too many questions and pester too much. "Greetings, Pegasus!" I called. "Um, Pegasus, I was wondering if you could tell me a bit about Achlys. I don't know her very well other than she kills and likes killing and power. What is her history?" I meowed. Prickl ar 17:34, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (Rping Pegasus) I turned around to face Slither, my wings folded at my sides. "Well, thousands of seasons ago when I was still alive, there was an evil tom named Helios. He was a blood thirsty murderer who wanted nothing but darkness and war to spread over all cats. Achlys was his daughter, who was even colder and darker then he. She 'tamed' the evil dog, Cerberus, and sent it after her father, killing him, forever." I said... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:42, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Slither finally managed to meow, "And you were around, that time?" Prickl ar 17:44, March 16, 2012 (UTC) "Well," I started. "No quite. I was ambushed by Helios in my sleep and he was able to kill me. That is when I created the Place of Starry Skies." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:46, March 16, 2012 (UTC) "Well, I thank you for creating it!" I murmured then decided I had asked enough for one day. I went back over to where Dusk was and lay down to nap. Prickl ar 17:48, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I nodded and gazed back into the crystal clear water. "I know your there, Achlys," I said. I heard her laugh evily in the distance..... (Rping Dusk) I saw Slither had come back. "How did it go?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:51, March 16, 2012 (UTC) "Well, she didn't get upset at me asking. She told me about Achlys' history." I mewed to Dusk. When I slept my dreams were clouded with nightmarish visions of Achlys and Achlys striking down Feather. Prickl ar 17:58, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I nodded. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:00, March 16, 2012 (UTC) "I'm back from watching the cats!" yowled Hydra, as she padded into the Starry skies. "I'm going to take a night break and visit my old friends!" she meowed, padding over to Pegusus. "who's the green-gray she-cat?" asked Hydra. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:01, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Pegasus narrowed her eyes at Hydra. "Just because we are glad you have returned, do not leave your respect behind with the living rogues. You know better than to barge into this sacred place without a proper reason," she said, her voice as monotone as she could make it. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:05, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Hydra put her ears back and lashed her tail. "I NEED to return to heal! My hydra part doesn't let me heal without returning here1" snarled Hydra. "I almost killed myself protecting those cats!" growled Hydra. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:08, March 16, 2012 (UTC) "That changes nothing," said Pegasus. I silently walked up behind Hydra. I tapped her on the shoulder and said "If you know what's good for you, just come back to camp. Sky, Thetis, and Cloudy just came back with a ton of mice and we kept your nest free of thorns for you ." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:13, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Hydra just nodded. "I can see that you are Slither, yes? Your mate, Feather, will be joining you soon, I can see it." sighed Hydra. She flickd her tail and returned to camp. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:15, March 16, 2012 (UTC) "Um, I'm not Slither. She's back at camp, asleep," I told her. "Don't you remember me? I'm Dusk," ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:17, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Hydra nodded. (Got to go, my sister is throwing a fit because she can't get on.) "Don't be hard on Feather, he's been through alot when he was young. His family except Flood died." meowed Hydra. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:20, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (O.K) I nodded. "That isn't much different from every other rogue in twoleg place, though. Most cats here died very young, and quite a few as kits," I replied. -Icewish (Slither)"Feather?" I pricked my ears and listened to the conversastion. Feather was going to die?! Slither ran to Hydra and meowed, "You must protect Feather! You cannot let him die! I will visit him and give him hope so he will want to live for me!" My breathe was coming in short gasps and I felt blackness swirl in my eyes and I crashed to the floor. (She fainted) Prickl ar 00:49, March 17, 2012 (UTC) I sighed. We took Slither to Ferntail, the former WindClan medicine cat. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 14:07, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Slither woke with a She-cat looking down on her. "I'm fine!" Slither snapped. Prickl ar 17:40, March 17, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, sure you are," retored Ferntail. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:43, March 17, 2012 (UTC) "I just got scared and fainted!" I mewed, hotly. Prickl ar 17:46, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Ferntail rolled her eyes. Not wanting a fight to start, I said. "Come one, Slither, I haven't shown you the rest of the camp yet!" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:50, March 17, 2012 (UTC) "Okay," I grumbled and got up and followed the she-cat through the moonlit ferns. Prickl ar 17:52, March 17, 2012 (UTC) "I bet Paris will be happ to see you again," I purred. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:53, March 17, 2012 (UTC) "Paris?" I asked. I was excited now and raced ahead. Prickl ar 18:25, March 17, 2012 (UTC) "Oh boy," I purred to myself as I raced after her. I saw him talking to Aella in the distance. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:27, March 17, 2012 (UTC) "Paris!" I called to my old friend. I suspected that it was Paris who did something to Feather before he left. Prickl ar 18:39, March 17, 2012 (UTC) "Slither?" he said as he turned to face her. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:41, March 17, 2012 (UTC) "Paris, I died!" I mewed and noticed I sounded too happy. "I wish I didn't die but it was my time," I added, sounding more sad. Prickl ar 18:51, March 17, 2012 (UTC) ("Paris, I died!" XD, Sorry, that's just so random :)) "Well, um, that's nice," he purred. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:56, March 17, 2012 (UTC) (I know I found that funny too :D) "Paris, how do I watch cats from te living world?" I asked him. Prickl ar 19:05, March 17, 2012 (UTC) He thought a moment. "Well, they need to be someone your realy close to," he replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:10, March 17, 2012 (UTC) "Like feather!" I mewed. I really wanted to see him again. Prickl ar 01:36, March 18, 2012 (UTC) He nodded. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:38, March 18, 2012 (UTC) "So do you think I could go?" I asked, eaglerly. Prickl ar 01:39, March 18, 2012 (UTC) He nodded again. "But I would be careful," he said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:42, March 18, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah, for Achlys! Can you come with me? Or somebody else? I don't want to go alone!" I meowed. I started to pad off. Prickl ar 01:45, March 18, 2012 (UTC) He sighed. "Yeah, I'll come with you," he replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:46, March 18, 2012 (UTC) (How would you go down to the living world??) Slither padded oer the hills. Prickl ar 01:50, March 18, 2012 (UTC) (I'll just make something up :)) (Rping Paris) I led Slither to the exit of the Place of Starry Skies. I looked at her "Are you ready?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:52, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan